


Headaches & Kisses

by mimabeann



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24662608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimabeann/pseuds/mimabeann
Summary: Tumblr Prompts: Brushing a kiss along the shell of the other person’s earSealbéath belongs to NemesisNyx!
Relationships: Sealbéath/Sol'yc
Kudos: 1





	Headaches & Kisses

Sol’yc could barely tell where he was as he woke. The world seemed blurry as his eyes refused to focus, his brain felt like it was being played like a drum. The pounding was intense. Everything felt hot. He winced as he tried to close his eyes again, hoping that maybe sleep would take him once more and make the headache go away.

Sealbéath stirred in the bed beside him. “What’s wrong?”

“Hmmm?” Talking was always a strain in the morning before he’d had caf, but this headache made it even harder. “Have a headache.” He paused, trying to think of something that might possibly help. Heat. It felt hot. “Ice. I need ice.”

He purred as he felt a cool ice pack against his forehead. The cold took the edge off of his pounding headache. He smiled as he felt Sealbéath sit next to him on the bed, he gently moved closer to her. He pressed a kiss to her shoulder before sinking back into the pillows, letting his eyes close as he relaxed. “Thank you.” As he felt himself drifting off he felt her lips softly brush a kiss against his ear. He smiled in his weariness and gently ran his fingers along her cheek, purring happily as he fell asleep.


End file.
